


Unexpected Circumstance

by Toxiczodiac



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Awkward, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiczodiac/pseuds/Toxiczodiac
Summary: Dagur is struggling with his feelings for Snotlout and tries to tell him. Spin off from Family as One.





	

Things have been rather weird for Dagur since he returned to Dragon's Edge after his assumed “death”. He's spent weeks with them, training, getting into the routine. If someone told him that he would be part of the time when he was younger, he would have thought they were insane and probably kill them. Now? Well, it felt like it was just a good dream that he didn't want to wake up from. No one was doubting his word, his advice, or anything.

Often times, he had to punch himself to make sure this was not a dream. Right now, however, he's trying to get a handle over his feelings. Namely over someone who's name ended with _lout_ of all things. They had spent some time together, mostly as friends or comrades. Snotlout had been seemingly excited about hanging out with him and it didn't matter if it was for a mission or not.

Maybe that's why Dagur had been feeling weird about him lately. It gotten to the point that Heather noticed. He didn't even realize it until she confronted him privately about it. Now it's just... What was he going to do? What **can** he do? She did suggest that it's better to go talk to him than just let it bottle up until he exploded.

Easier said than done. A long sigh left the berserker as he sat by Swiftstorm in the dragon stables, feeding her eel and mutton. “What am I even doing, girl?” He asked aloud, “Should I really talk to him?”

She snorted at him as she swallowed down an eel. The skrill had also noticed Dagur's feelings, often trying to be supportive or encouraging to him even when he didn't realize it at the time. Nudging his hand, she cooed at him and nudged him again which caused him to chuckle.

“Okay, okay.” As if in defeat. “I'll go talk to him after this.” Dagur smiled, tossing a mutton drumstick her way, which she caught and happily ate. After he finished feeding her, he got up and let her be so he could go look for Snotlout. If he was going to talk to him, it's better they did it in private. Who knows what would happen.

First, he checked Snotlout's hut. Not there. The mead hall. Nope, not there either. Come on, Dagur, think, he's bound to be here somewhere. Now he's making it his mission to find this dork.

That only lasted for so long, though, because he passed Hiccup who noticed he was looking for something. “Dagur? Is something wrong?” The one-legged viking called after him.

Dagur stopped, turning towards Hiccup. “Oh, I'm just looking for Snotlout.” He answered, paused, then added, “Have you seen him? Its... kind of important.” Not going to get into detail as to what that importance is.

Hiccup looked a little bit surprised that the berserker is looking for the Jorgenson, when it's usually been the other way around. Suppose that it's something that the two of them will settle between themselves and is not going to bother with it too much. “Uh, yes, actually. Last I saw him, he was with the twins at the west tower.” Doing who knows what.

“Oh, okay. Thanks, Hiccup.” Dagur replied, satisfied with the answer. He gave the viking a thankful smile, gaining a smile in return, then headed off in the direction of the west watchtower. He can just walk there rather than use a dragon. It was better to let Swiftstorm rest a little bit after a meal before flyign her as he's come to discover.

Despite walking, though he may have jogged, he made it to the tower within several minutes to half an hour. Low and behold, there was the dream boy of the hour. Seemed to be playing some game with the twins that involved the watchtower. Wait...was that paint? Oh boy. Hiccup was gonna have a field day when he finds out.

He loudly cleared his throat, expecting to get Snotlout's attention. Unfortunately the other teen didn't quite register it, so the berserker sagged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. Yep, plan B. Dagur walked over to the shorter, dark haired viking, practically towering over him and placing his large hand over his shoulder. “Snotlout--”

Shouldn't have done that. A girly shriek erupted from Snotlout at the touch and he practically dropped his paint brush. “Pleasedon't--” He began, turning around only to find Dagur. “Oh, it's you.” he breathed in relief, relaxing. “Heads up next time?” Because he startles easily. Just a bit. Something he's not gonna admit, ever.

Luckily, Dagur pretty much figured and definitely isn't gonna do that again. Bad Dagur! Should've taken into account that the other boy would jump like that. Thor. “Sorry.” he said, thick red brows furrowing into sadness. Felt really bad about startling the man he has feelings for.

“Aw, Snotlout, I think you're making him cry.” Ruffnut spoke. Such a comment snapped the berserker out of state of self disappointment to squint at her like 'seriously?'

Yet, of course, Snotlout took that seriously and instantly felt terrible. He immediately went to pap Dagur's face as if to try and make him feel better. “Oh no, shhh, shhhh. It's okay, I'm sorry! Shhh.”

Oh lord. This the kind of thing that is probably what made Dagur fall for this oaf in the first place. Even the twins were just having the time of their lives watching this happening, finding it hilarious and cute at the same time. The berserker immediately grabbed both of Snotlout's wrists to stop him, glancing down at him. “I'm fine. Snotlout. Just--” He took in a breath for a moment, then exhaled softly, “Mind if we talk?” eyes shifted over to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, then back to Snotlout. “Alone?”

Dropping his hands after Dagur released them, Snotlout raised both his eyebrows at the request as if surprised. “Really?” As if he never expected this. Must be important. He is, _maybe_ fanboying just a little bit that the man he so totally admires (NOT a crush, no, of course not) is actually approaching him to talk privately. “Well, Okay then. Where do you wanna--?” Then he had a finger on his lips, shushing him.

The berserker turned his head towards Hookfang, who was hanging out on the side originally just watching the trio ruin the watchtower with paint, and clicked his tongue. The Monsterous Nightmare instantly came over at the sound, curious and eager. “Definitely not here, or anywhere near here.” Dagur soon answered, removing his finger and walking over to Hookfang to get onto the saddle.

Wasn't long before Snotlout followed suit and got on, taking the front since it's his dragon and all. Once they were both secure, they took off to the air and the Jorgenson spoke up once they were a distance away from the twins. “So, what did you wanna talk about, Dagur?”

Dagur had his hands gripping part of Hookfang's horns that he could reach, which happened to be directly above where Snotlout had his hands. For now he was taking in the closeness, at least until the question snapped him out of his brief day dream. “First, lets head over to my hut. It's... probably better to talk there.” He answered. Still not comfortable with talking about it now, not on the back, or well neck, of a dragon.

Can't really judge the man, especially if it seems like it's pretty important to go all this way. Snotlout isn't the sharpest arrow in the quiver, but he can put some pieces together. To a degree. He just thinks whatever it is Dagur wants to tell him must be really imperative. So he guided Hookfang to the berserker's hut.

It didn't take long for them to reach it as Dagur's section was built closer to the forest but still connected to the others. They landed on the platform and dismounted from the Monstrous Nightmare, where the berserker headed in through the doors with Snotlout following. Hookfang just hung around there for a few minutes, then decided to check out the dragon stables where Swiftstorm usually hangs around at this time.

“Okay, we're in your hut, mind telling me now?” Snotlout asked. He was slightly impatient, but mostly because he's very curious and excited to what the man he very admires wanted to tell him. Was it about how cool he was?? Thor, he hoped so.

Dagur could see the excitement in those blue eyes and that was what made his heart thump. Hard. “Snotlout--” He began, then stopped. It is actually harder than it seemed to talk about it, if at all, or even ask anything involving the subject. Luckily, the berserker is more of a shower than just a teller. Then again, that's also another problem. What if the other viking really wasn't that into him? Just thinking about the possibility of rejection and if he kissed him without him being totally okay with it sets him into anxiety mode.

He's struggling very hard with this, and Snotlout is starting to see it in his eyes. Luckily, the shorter dark-haired viking was good at picking up emotions if only to a certain degree and seeing Dagur so nervous did concern him. “Is... everything okay, Dagur? You can tell me, or, show me. Whatever it is, it's okay.” He assured, or attempted to as he rested one of his fat hands on the taller more muscular viking's shoulder.

Strangely enough, it did calm the berserker down. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, then placed both his big beefy hands on Snotlout's shoulders. “Might be best if.... If I showed you. You might like it, or you wont. Just.... Just don't judge too bad, okay?” Didn't really needed to be teased for being into guys, much of all Snotlout of all people. Whom, in this case, seemed very understanding and patient at this point.

It was now or never. Dagur moved his head closer to Snotlout's, having to dip down a bit considering the hight difference. He is hesitant at first on the choice he is going to make, but he soon overcame his uncertainty and quickly pressed his lips against the shorter viking. Rather than quickly pulling away, it lingered and the action itself caused those baby blue eyes to widen and heat to rush to his face before those eyes closed and he slowly returned the kiss.

Well, until the berserker pulled away. There was more heat on his face than it was on Snotlout's, and it was pretty visible considering the scars and freckles. “Sorry, I... I should've asked--” But then a fat finger was pressed on his lips, stopping him right there.

All the shorter viking did was gently shush, making a long 'shhh' as he stepped closer. Snotlout brought his hands to cup at Dagur's cheeks of his face, with a very soft smile on his face. If anyone told him before this happened that the berserker had a thing for him, he'd probably would've ended up flirting with the guy or figure they were lying. Or both. But knowing it now, from the very man he fanboyed over, it actually isn't as bad. However, it's more of a moment of truth for him, as well.

Did Snotlout feel the same? Or was it just a devoting admiration? This is what the Jorgenson will question himself on, even as he's holding Dagur's bearded face. Funny enough, the only time he even bothers to think. He actually didn't want to hurt the other man's feelings if it wasn't a true reciprocation. May as well try to see how it goes. He did like the kiss. So, he started to move onto the tips of his toes to capture Dagur's mouth back into his once more.

It surprised him, but he had no complaints and he eagerly returned the kiss. Muscular hands wrapping around the thick form of the shorter viking, one arm lowering slightly so he could help prop Snotlout up so there would be more access. A gesture that the Jorgenson actually didn't mind and caused him to press their lips ever closer.

They kept on for moments longer, it wasn't lustful surprisingly enough and it was pretty sweet for both of them. It eventually broke between them, saliva strands connecting between them. Seeing the strands, they couldn't help but laugh a little and wipe them off. It was in that moment, when their eyes locked, that Snotlout figured out his own feelings well enough that this was genuine. He felt the same way... and it started to become more understandable to him with how he looked up to Dagur since his return.

“That wasn't so bad, was it?” Snotlout asked innocently.

Dagur chuckled, all sense of anxiety washed away, “No.” He answered, then pressed his forehead against the shorter viking's, “But it could be better.” Smirk.

Oh, that made him huff. Not in a bad way, though, and he couldn't help but smirk back. “Oh, you want better? I'll show you!” Snotlout barked back, then hooked a leg over the berserker's side and kissed him again. This time, more fervor.

Cupping under the leg, Dagur made sure Snotlout stayed steady as they locked lips once more. There was more force and need, but not to overwhelm the genuine feelings they had for each other. It got to the point where he felt a tongue slip in his mouth, which he happily returned and wrestled with. This was all better than he hoped for and he wished this would last forever.

Well, that is, until Hiccup burst open the door, “Dagur, did you find---” only to find Dagur and Snotlout making out who both pulled away immediately and looked over to see the one legged viking standing there with shock on his face. “Okay, well, I'll take that as a yes and let you two be while I go back to my hut to throw up.” With that, Hiccup closed the door and left.

The two of them left alone again, both felt pretty awkward that their dragon rider leader walked in on them like that. Dagur, however, stopped caring after a few seconds and leaned in to peck at Snotlout's cheek. “Hey, Snotlout.” He gently called.

Baby blues looked up at him in response, “Yeah?”

“Wanna be boyfriends?” It was weird to say that, but.... he actually liked it. The question sparked a cute little smile from his friend's face.

“I thought you'd never ask. Yes!” Snotlout answered joyfully, giving a quick light kiss on the berserker's lips. “You wanna stay here or go somewhere else? I'm cool with it either way.”

Dagur thought about it, then answered with a smile, “Let's stay here a little longer. Maybe later we can go check out the hill before it gets dark. It's... Actually really nice there.” Sort of hinting a date, it was really adorable how awkward he was. Which Snotlout had come to also admire.

Such a big softie, most of the time and someone to closely relate to. The Jorgenson reached his hand down to take one of those muscular thick hands as he looked up at him. “Sounds good to me, babe.”

And they spent the rest of the day together, cooped up in Dagur's hut until it was time to go check out the hill he talked about. They did grab dinner on the way, so it turned out to be a little picnic as they watched the sun go down. It was as romantic as it could get and they both enjoyed the view and the time they spent together.

Too bad that them being together didn't stay secret for long. Once the twins found out, it was a gossip that pretty much spread like wildfire throughout the outpost.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't canon to Family as One, and might not be. It really depends how things go in the main story.


End file.
